1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a dust collection container used to store dirt in a mobile sweeper.
2. Related Art
In order to keep cleanliness and sanitation of indoor environment, people regularly arrange and clean the house, in which generally the most commonly used utensils for cleaning dirt are, for example, rags, mops, and vacuum cleaners. Generally, the vacuum cleaner is the best weapon against the dirt. The vacuum cleaner mainly has a vacuum pump (an air-extracting fan configured with a motor), a filter screen, a dust collection box, a guiding tube, and a suction head. The cleaning principle is that mainly through rotation of the air-extracting fan, a negative pressure state is formed inside the vacuum cleaner, so as to produce an inward suction, thereby sucking away the dirt attached to the surface of the floor, the carpet, the wall, the furniture, or other surfaces being not easily cleaned by directly using the rags or brooms, and further effectively avoiding a situation that the dirt flies around when the dirt on the floor is swept by using the broom.
The vacuum cleaner has the above advantages, but the filter screen and the dust collection portion need to be regularly cleaned to keep an interior air channel of the vacuum cleaner unobstructed, so as to maintain enough internal pressure and inward suction formed inside the vacuum cleaner. However, in recent years, in order to save manpower, the vacuum cleaner is combined with a self-propelled device to become a robot vacuum cleaner.
Moreover, since the gas usually flows through the shortest path during flowing, the gas is sucked to the dust collection box from a suction inlet, and is exhausted out of the vacuum cleaner after flowing through the filter screen. For example, when the dirt is sucked from the suction inlet, as the gas flows through the shortest path, the dirt is attached to the filter screen at the suction inlet when the gas passes through the filter screen at the suction inlet. As time goes by, the suction inlet of the entire dust collection box is increasingly filled up with the dirt, such that the dirt is collected at the suction inlet, so the suction inlet is blocked and other spaces cannot be effectively used. Therefore, how to effectively use remaining spaces of the filter screen and the dust collection box, and delay the time for cleaning the filter screen of the vacuum cleaner is a big problem to be solved by designers.